Roots In My Soul
by RubyScarlett
Summary: NarutoInuyasha She was done with magic and everything that came with it; but magic was obvious that it wasn't done with her. The past was over but now, now she had him to deal with.
1. To Talk With A Spirit

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Well, as you can see, I took out the first chapter out. I just decided I didn't like it and it wasn't really needed. It just seemed all wrong so this is going to be the first chapter for now. I'm not really sure when I'll update next because I'm having a bit of a hard time getting the beginning of the chapter out. The rest of it is written in stone but I don't like the beginning at all. Anyway, R&R!

**Summary-** She was done with magic and everything that came with it; but it was obvious that magic wasn't done with her. The past was over but now, now she had _him _to deal with. The rocks definetly wern't helping either.

**Warnings:** Mild Language, Sexual Implications

**Genre:** Romance, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Humor

**Rating:** T- teen

**Pairings:** Kagome/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Jin (oc)

**Type:** Crossover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their respected owners.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One -** To Talk With A Spirit

* * *

Don't dwell on what you can't change; you'll waste the time of what you can.

* * *

She woke up with a pounding headache and feeling as if someone had driven a blade through her stomach. As her hands went to her temples to sooth it she saw her mother, anxiously watching her. There was a moment of silence as they both looked at each other, faces searching the others as if it revealed the clues that lay hidden. Kagome didn't know what she was looking for but she knew that her mother didn't know either.

" Mama!" Kagome's cry broke the silence between them and, despite the pains in her stomach, she flung herself into her mother's comforting arms. Nyoko soothed her daughters frayed nerves, speaking comforting words and gently running her hands through her daughters dust-filled hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as her daughter's sobs echoed out in the room. She couldn't let this happen again. Not to her little girl. Loyalties be damned. She had to protect her daughter anyway she could.

" Kagome, you should get your rest now. You shouldn't strain your stomach." Kagome blinked back tears as she looked at her stomach. Fresh bandages wrapped her lower abdomen, encasing it fully. Her mother had probably just put new ones on judging by the bloody rags on the floor. She looked up at her comforter and nodded. She would heed her mother's advice; she always seemed to be right.

* * *

Kagome ducked her head to shield her eyes from the sun. It was extremely hot outside and she was glad she didn't take her sweater like she had wanted to do. Sweeping the shrine grounds was hard work but time spent in the Feudal Era had toughened her up. Sighing as she wiped a sheen of sweat from her glistening forehead, Kagome decided to take a break. She didn't thing her grandfather would mind.

The Goshinboku seemed like a good place to rest. It provided shade and its comforting presence always seemed to make her feel safer. She felt a pang in her chest. But it also reminded her of her friends in the past. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. No, it reminded her of her _dead_ friends in the past. Kagome took in a shuddering breath, determined to move on.

Sitting at the base of the tree, Kagome instantly felt more relaxed. " I haven't come here in a while. I guess I was to afraid of what I might find or even remember." She laughed humorlessly. " I know many people would think that it's weird that I'm talking to a tree but I guess they wouldn't understand." A scowl was present on her face. " No one in this time understands. It's time's like these that I wish I never went into the past. That I never met Inuyasha, or Shippo, or Miroku, or Sango and Kilala. It's time like these that I wish that Kaede never told me what I really was or that I never took Inuyasha down from you.

" But then there are times when I'm grateful for it. That I'm grateful for having gone through the well, that I'm grateful for having such good friends, that I'm grateful for everything that happened." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. " I just don't know if I should be grateful for being sent back..." Kagome stood up slowly. Resting her hands on the Goshinboku she said softly, " Thanks for listening. And thanks for being there for me. I wish you could be there for me all the time."

Kagome walked away slowly. She didn't feel like going but she knew she had work to do. She could visit the Goshinboku later. A wind suddenly picked up and Kagome shivered involuntarily. Behind her the Goshinboku glowed softly.

* * *

Sakura laughed at Naruto's antics while Sasuke stood off to the side, fighting down a smirk. " What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto turned to glare at him playfully. " Something that _you_ obviously can't do, teme." The blonde-haired teen was trying unsuccessfully to sow his torn clothing." _Ow,_ " He said again. Sakura sighed before digging out another band-aid. She was going to run out of them if Naruto continued.

" Give it to me, Naruto," Sasuke said gruffly. Naruto was about to say no but Sasuke grabbed it from him roughly. Both he and Sakura watched in amazement as Sasuke quickly patched up Naruto shirt. He gave it back to his teammate with a, " When my clan died I had to learn to make my own clothing."

Sakura nodded in understanding but Naruto smiled widely. " We have our own tailor now. " He danced around Sakura and Sasuke enthusiastically. " I can spend more money on Ramen!" Sakura bit back a smile as Sasuke glared at his friend.

" I am not your personal tailor, _dobe,_ I just helped you once. _Once!_ " Naruto ignored him in favor of pushing chakra into his feet and jumping into a tree. He grinned down at his teammates, his blue eyes flashing.

" I can see my house from here," he shouted to them. Sakura followed his lead and soon she was sitting next to him on the tree. She looked in the direction he was pointing at and sighed softly.

" Hey, your right." A thump next to her alerted her to the fact that Sasuke had joined them in their gazing. He leaned casually against the tree trunk with his hands folded behind his head. Her bangs blew in the wind and she tucked it behind her ear gently. " When are we going back to the village?" Her soft voice broke the silence.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He didn't want to go back to the village. Not yet, anyway. Hopefully they'd get another mission when they got there. " We should go tomorrow. That's when they'll be expecting us." Both Naruto and Sakura nodded at his statement; for once Naruto didn't disagree with what Sasuke had said. " Come on, let's go."

They all jumped off the tree and as soon as their feet touched the ground they were off.

* * *

Kagome felt it in the night. The feeling of being completely submerged under water. She could breath, though, and enjoyed the unusual yet calming feeling. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. It wasn't dark, though.

Her eyes widened as she realized her hand was glowing. She sat up quickly, a gasp tearing itself from her mouth. ' _What the hell?',_ she thought. She jumped up from her bed and looked at her vanity mirror. She really was glowing, and...and she was glowing green!

She almost screamed but then she remembered that her family was still sleeping soundly in their beds. But then she saw something reflecting on her mirror. It was the Goshinboku! Immediately running towards her open window, Kagome blinked several times to get the image of the glowing tree out of her head. _' What the hell?'_ She ran down her stairs and quickly and opened the door, not even putting on her shoes. It was true. The tree _was_ glowing, and so was her skin.

Kagome stepped towards it and put her hand on the base of its trunk. It was warm to the touch but Kagome hardly noticed it. She was to busy watching the slithers of glowing green fibers slide up her arm until it disappeared into her skin. Kagome stared in wonder. She couldn't even stop their movements and she didn't even think she wanted to.

The wind picked up and the leaves of the Goshinboku rustled gently. Kagome was fascinated. She was fascinated by everything about the tree. Kagome stepped forward and then took another step. It wasn't long before both her hands were on the trunk of the tree. The wind began to blow furiously and her hair was swept by it. And in that moment of time, since she had come back from the past, Kagome actually felt alive. Alive and strengthened.

_' Kagome...'_

The sound of her name brought her to her senses. She looked up at the tree as its glow flickered.

_' Kagome...'_

Her name again. Kagome removed her hands from the trunk of the Goshinboku and the warmth was gone.

_' Kagome...I shall protect you...'_

For some reason Kagome knew it was the tree that was talking. She looked at the mark that showed where Kikyo's arrow had pinned Inuyasha five hundred years previous. It was the only part of the tree that was still glowing before, it too, flickered out of existence.

_' I shall protect you, Kagome...always...'_

And Kagome believed it.

* * *

Sasuke watched the Hokage closely, knowing that whatever she had to say had to be important if she had to have all of them in the office. And Tsunade certainly looked drunker than usual. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of alcohol filled the room. He could practically feel Naruto twitching.

" Teams," Tsunade's voice slurred, " I need you to travel to the non-ninja lands of Japan." She clutched her head. " I know that it's supposed to be a S-class mission but your the only one's that I know are qualified for the job." This statement shut Sakura up abruptly.

" What's the mission about?" Naruto's hoarse voice called out. Kakashi looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement. Even he had never been to the mainland's but that was more out of precautions for his own safety then for any other reasons. He looked closely at his hokage.

Tsunade sighed. " The chakra levels there are high. I afraid that a new jutsu has been unleashed." She looked at the papers strewn on her desk. " Or maybe a missing nin or demon has found its way onto the main lands." Naruto stiffened at the word demon but relaxed when he felt Sakura's comforting hand on his shoulder.

" When...When are we to go?", Hinata's soft voice asked. She blushed slightly when she realized that everyone was staring at her but straightened up a moment later. She still didn't meet anyone's eyes. She saw Naruto from the corner of her eye smile at her. She fought down her blush.

" As soon as possible. Get your things together, now. Meet me at the gates in an hour. No later." She looked at Kakashi when she said this but the copy-ninja just smiled lazily at her. She could tell from the crinkling of his eye.

Sakura linked arms with Hinata and said cheerfully, " We should help each other pack. Then we'll be faster." She laughed as Hinata smiled shyly. Ino trailed behind them slowly. What should she wear to impress Sasuke?

" This shall be our first mission on the mainland's," Iruka said to Kakashi. The sharigan user nodded.

" But we shall be prepared for whatever we are about to face, unlike the last ones," Kakashi added. Both he and Iruka were silent, remembering, long ago, what had befallen the group of ninja's that had last dared to journey to the mainland's. No one had seen them since they had left the village.

They were stilla fraid to ask what happened.

Leiko swept her long hair from her face, not wanting to miss any of what was going on in front of her. This was to important and she could practically feel the power that was radiating from the tree but she couldn't place where the source was coming from. She narrowed her eyes into slits before raising both her hands which were glowing pink. Placing both hands on the tree before her Leiko immediately scowled when she was scalded by whatever it was in a tree.

" How the hell am I supposed to do this?", Leiko asked herself, the scowl still present on her face. She tried again only to be presented with the same response. Lashing out at a near-by tree, Leiko immediately regretted it when she drew it back to reveal bloody gashes on her fingers. She cursed under her breath as she cradled the wounded hand to her chest.

It wasn't impossible. She just needed more help. She stepped away from the tree before walking away. As her mind wandered off she didn't watch where her feet was taking her and in her imaginings tripped over an uprooted tree root. Her hands went out in front of her to break her fall but she had forgotten about her wounded hand and it twisted on impact. Leiko bit back a groan, not wanting to alert any stray wanderers to her presence, but let a tear slid down her cheek.

" What is wrong with me today?", she whispered to herself, mindful of her voice. She grabbed handful of dirt before throwing it in front of her. Her anger was not sated, though, and she made to grab another pile of dirt but stopped immediately when she pricked her finger on something sharp. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from screaming and went to grab the offender.

Leiko picked up a small, sharp yellow rock. She raised it up to eye level, squinting marginally.

_' No rock I've seen is this color!'_

She wrinkled her noise in confusion as she sniffed. It didn't smell bad. Not that she knew what a rock was supposed to smell like but she didn't know if it was some sort of spell out there for her benefit. She looked around her discreetly before stuffing the rock into her pocket. Standing up slowly, Leiko again looked around her before walking away from the area. She still had to check her arm and she had to tell her brother about her discovery.

* * *

I know my first chapter came out as a bust but this is better written. R&R!


	2. The First Rock: Yellow

**A/N:** It is so hard trying to find out where to start this chapter. Worst writer's block that I've ever had. I already have how I want the rest of the chapter to go but the beginning was completely lost to me. This story is really different because most of the Inuyasha crew won't be there, because, well, their dead. And also it takes place on only one side of the well. But the stories a lot fresher than any other I've ever written. For one thing, it has no angst, not including the death of Sango, Miroku, and Kilala, and my sister's giving me some ideas. That's why this is a different account than my other one, Addicted-To-Books () or Kagome4Hiei (). Check out those stories. Most of them are hilarious. (grin)

Well, I just got this request that I should add something different to the pairings I chose. So I did. Kagome and Sasuke are still going to be the main paring, though and Sakura is staying with the oc. I know that many people don't like oc's but my oc's aren't going to die unless I want them to. And some minor character's may die, maybe even a major character, too. And, quote me here, I said they may. I have two oc's in this fic and I'll try to keep it that way. Their each very crucial to the storyline. You'll see why as the story progresses.

And I also want to say that Kagome might seem oc to you but she's not. I'm doing the manga adaptation of her and it's somewhat different from the anime. In the manga she's more of a teen then in the aime, meaning she says things that _normal_ fifth teen year old girls are supposed to. Not that Kagome's normal or anything...

And to Spiritwolf30, Naruto won't be with Hinata but he won't be with Sango either. Unfortunately, Sango died in the Final Battle and I won't suddenly revive her. I promise, though, that you'll like who I put Naruto with. Not everyone is getting paired up in this story, so don't hold any expectations for everyone. But still, everyone is given a chance and opened up for possibilities. Even Ino has a shot of love in this story...

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Kagome, mystery pairings

**Summary:** She was done with magic and everything that came with it; but magic was obvious that it wasn't done with her. The past was over but now, now she had him to deal with

**Warnings:** Mild Language, Sexual Implications, Violence

**Rating:** T-teen

**Type:** Crossover

**Genre:** Romance, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Humor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their respected owners.

**

* * *

**

**Roots In My Soul**

Chapter Two - Welcome

* * *

Great opportunities to help others seldom come, but small ones surround us everyday.

* * *

Hinata held onto her seat with desperation, never tearing her eyes away from her boot-clad feet. This...this _monster_ that she was on was surely going to be the death of her, she could feel it. Nothing was going to save her from it at all. Tears sprung to her eyes but she tried desperately holding back, knowing that the others would immediately notice if she started crying. But she was losing the battle as the beast she was riding lurched to a stop and almost flung her forward.

_" Now arriving in Tokyo, Japan!"_She sighed in relief as the train came to a stop, finally lifting her eyes from their position on her feet. Who she saw was Naruto, who was giving her a weird look. She gave him a shy smile and averted her gaze away from his blue eyes. He shrugged before shooting up from his seat, giving everyone in the vicinity a wide smile. Everyone ignored him, as per usual, but Naruto was not to be ignored. He ran up to Kakashi and gave him a questioning look.

" Where are we going now, Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy-ninja closed his eyes in a deep sigh before looking at Naruto. " We have to visit the home we will be staying in. Tsunade already has it available for us, all we have to do is move in." His voice turned serious as he gazed at his student. " She has stationed us at the location of the power sighting. Don't let anything go to your head, Naruto. We are not familiar with the main lands." Naruto nodded, his eyes serious as well. He turned to door, seeing as the other Konoha ninja's were moving towards it, and jumped off the train in earnest. The sun beat down on his face uncomfortably and he covered his eyes in an attempt to keep the sun away from them. It was hot, he realized, and his orange jumpsuit didn't help any.

" Where do we go from here?", Ino's voice said. She was looking at the sky, her blonde hair falling down her back. She was well aware of the stares that they were receiving but she couldn't care less; she was here to do a mission, plain and simple. Her hand reached down to tug her clothes as the heat bore down on her. It was hot, she decided, to hot to where the clothes that they all had on. And it was their clothes that was probably attracting so much attention. She sneered at a girl who pointed at them as they walked past before rolling her eyes as the same girl ogled Sasuke. _' I swear, some people have no morals.'_

" We're going to Sunset drive," Iruka said, looking at the papers in his hand. " The hokage said that we're to investigate the park at the end of the street."

Ino nodded her head in understanding. " Uh, how do we get there?"

" She's sending a former ninja's wife to pick us up. She goes by the name of Higurashi Nyoko and she, fortunately, lives on Sunset Drive as well. On a shrine, in fact." As if summoned, a woman tapped Iruka's hand. He turned, surprised, but she smiled in greeting.

" From Konohagakure?" At his nod her smile grew. " I'm Nyoko, Shiro's wife, it's nice to meet you." She looked them all over, as if calculating, before nodding. " I think my car should fit all of us, even with Souta in there. Alright, let's go." She walked towards a green van, everyone following behind her, and slid the door open easily. " Souta," she called. A young boys head popped out, his eyes looking briefly at the group before settling on his mother.

" Yea, okaa-san?"

She smiled at her son. " Can you open the back? I think half of them are going to have to sit back there, including you. Or would you rather have me call Kagome to come meet us here in the other car. She promised me she would take them to the mall anyway."

Souta nodded vigorously, his brown eyes lighting up instantaneously. " Yea, she can take me to that new video game store they just opened up. I already called her, though. She's on her way." He beamed as his mother smiled at him in gratitude. The ninja's watched the scene with raised eyebrows. Had they completely forgotten about them?

As if sensing their thoughts, Nyoko turned towards the group of ninja's. " Well, I guess that I'll take half of you. My daughter, Kagome, can take the other half and meet me at the mall. I can guess how hot you all must being those clothes. Shiro always complained about it..." Her voice trailed off but then she quickly shook herself out of her memories and furrowed her eyebrows at the group. " Alright, who's going with me?"

She only received noncommittal shrugs before Kakashi decided to speak. " Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino can go with Higurashi-san. I'll go with the rest of them in her daughter's car." He looked down at Souta." I take it you want to go with your sister?" All he received was a nod as the ten-year old jumped out of the car. " We'll wait here for your daughter, Higurashi-san." She smiled at him.

" Okay, Kagome should be here soon. I'll just meet you at the mall. And, oh, I forgot to introduce you ."

Iruka took over. " I'm Iruka," he said pleasantly.

" Sakura, pleased to meet you, " a girl with pink hair said with a bow.

" Um...Hinata...my name is Hinata."

" Uzumaki Naruto! " Nyoko laughed at his enthusiasm. It reminded her of Shiro.

" Shikamaru," said boy murmured.

" Kakashi."

" Sasuke," Sasuke grunted.

Choji looked up at her from his munching of his chips. " I'm Choji."

Kiba gave her a cocky grin. "I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru." He glanced at Shino before saying, "This is Shino. He dosen't talk much."

" And my name is Ino," she said with a smile. " Thanks for helping us."

Nyoko laughed. " It's no problem. It's the least I can do for my old village." She hid her smile behind her hand as the half of the group widened their eyes. But she didn't give them time to question her as she shooed them into the car. " Come now, we have to go." As soon as the passengers of her car were safely buckled up she drove off leaving the others by the side of the road.

" Well," Kakashi said, " that was interesting."

" Kagome's here," Souta said excitedly, pointing at a black jeep. " Come on. Let's go." They shrugged and followed him across the street to where the door to the driver's side was opening. A girl about their age stepped out, her blue eyes lighting up as they landed on her brother's grinning form. She was pretty, her unusual blue eyes and blue-black different for this part of the country. Her tan shorts and brown and white layered shirt seemed appropriate for the weather and they were reminded of just how hot they were.

" Hey, runt," Kagome said affectionately . "Okaa-san left me to take care of you, huh?" The boy nodded his head before frowning as his older sister ruffled his hair playfully. She looked up at the remaining ninjas with curiosity clouding her eyes, a smile flirting on her lips. " I'm Kagome," she said, " And welcome to Tokyo."

* * *

" Okay, so I'll take the boys and you take the girls and Souta." Kagome nodded at her mother's words, drumming her hands against CD player, as the music filled her ears. It somewhat blocked out the humming in the back of her mind, alerting her to the fact that her powers were scanning the people in front of her. She was used to it, her powers reacted on their own accord, and though it was frustrating not being in control of that amount of power she supposed she had to live with it. As the harsh sounds of an American band she liked, Papa Roach, sounded on her head, she turned to the ninjas.

" My names Kagome," she said to the two girls that didn't know her, " and you'll be going shopping with me today! "

Sakura giggled. " I'm Sakura and this is Ino-pig." Ino nodded at Kagome in greeting before glaring at Sakura. They honestly didn't know what to expect of the Higurashi's oldest daughter but she wasn't bad so far. And she didn't even try to take their Sasuke. She hardly paid attention to him really. Then realization hit her hard and she turned suspicious green eyes on their hostess. " Are you playing hard to get to win Sasuke's heart?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, something she'd seen Sesshoumaru do a few times. " Which one's Sasuke? The blonde one who talks a lot or the pretty-boy who doesn't talk at all?"

This time Sakura and Ino were the one's to raise their eyebrows. Ino finally answered. " The one who doesn't talk at all. His name's Sasuke. And the other one is Naruto."

Kagome shook her head. " Oh, no. You girls don't have to worry about me. He reminds me of an asshole I once knew." She was, of course, referring to Sesshoumaru but his name alone brought memories of Inuyasha to the surface. She winced inwardly but the Goshinboku washed over her soul in a soothing manner. She instantly relaxed.

" Sasuke's not an asshole," Sakura said, though she wasn't really offended. " He's just misunderstood."

" Misunderstood, my ass," Kagome muttered lowly, " But, whatever, happens to the worst of us." Despite herself, Hinata laughed, shocking both Sakura and Ino. She immediately stopped, looking both ashamed and embarrassed and blushed red.

" You...you didn't get it?"

Sakura nodded. " I did, Hinata, I just never heard you laugh, before. You should do it more often." Kagome turned to her with a smile.

" Yea, and I'm proud to say that it was all on me." The girls giggled and Souta frowned.

" Hey, Kagome, okaa-san said I can go to that new store. It's right over there. Can I go now?"

Kagome nodded and watched as her younger brother sped off and ran into a brightly lit store. She sighed and turned to the girls behind her. " Alright, girls. I have a credit card, so...I guess were going shopping." They all smiled at her and she went into the first store that seemed to appeal to them, only to come back out with three shopping bags. The next store they came out with even more, dragging Kagome into and out of several others. She finally loosened up enough to join them in their shopping frenzy, even buying some clothes at some of the stores. It was fun, she had to admit, she was really having fun. The first time since she came back from the Feudal Era but it wasn't bound to last.

By the time they were done the three chunins were fully clothed in what Kagome called ' appropriate ' after she had looked at Ino's outfit. Hinata was wearing a pair of tan cargo capri's and a red and brown layered tank top. Kagome persuaded her not to put on her sweater. Ino had chosen to where a light blue jeans skirt and an orange t-shirt. Sakura, who Kagome had the most fun shopping for she was the most girly, wore a green button-down short sleeve shirt and a pale pink skirt ( she absolutely refused to have it in the black, which everyone agreed looked better). Kagome stood back and watched them, a proud smile on her face.

" This," she began, grinning widely, " is my best work, yet!"

Sakura looked at her in confusion. " What? "

Kagome shrugged. " Sorry. Random moment. Hey...who wants icecream. I'm hungry." Before they could answer, she had already walked off and the girls were forced to run after her. They changed their mind. They didn't think Kagome was okay...she was great.

* * *

Okay, it's been awhile since I updated and the reviews are really positive for this fic. I really appreciate it, I like writing Naruto/Inuyasha stories. You'll learn more about Leiko in the next chapter but the thing with Kagome's mother and father...well...you'll have to wait and see with that one. Ja Ne!


	3. Reprieve

* * *

I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Please forgive me. I've just not been able to access a computer until this time. I hope I haven't lost any fans. Well the story is back. I'm back. Everything is back. Hope you enjoy the story!

**Tittle:** Roots In My Soul

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Kagome, other minor pairings

**Genre:** Romance, Mystery, Action/Adventure, Humor

**Type:** Crossover

**Warnings:** Violence, Mild Language, Sexual Implications

**Summary:** She was done with magic and everything that came with it; but it was obvious that magic wasn't done with her. The past was over but now, now she had him to deal with. The rocks weren't helping either.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners. I only use them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Roots In My Soul

Chapter Three- A Ninja Life

* * *

_The battle is not always to be strong... _

* * *

Leiko glanced at her brother out of the corner of her eye. Jin was staring straight ahead, not looking in the least troubled. She relaxed. That meant that they had done nothing wrong. They had been summoned on causes non-threatening. Though their guardian never harmed them physically- not really emotionally either- he knew how to deal out punishments that made them never make the same mistake again. Not being able to talk for a week had been the worst of the lot! He knew how much Leiko liked to talk!

They both reached the door simultaneously, Leiko reaching out to turn the door handle. It was a brass gold and Leiko had always admired it. It's rusty exterior shined with age and warmth and anytime she touched it, Leiko would tremble. Not much, else her brother would see it, but she still felt a shock. During these moments, he would look at her, as if sensing her hesitation but then would shrug brushing it off until the next time it happened. He was looking at her now and Leiko realized she had been gripping the handle to hard and to long. With a breath she opened the door.

The room they entered was furnished and polished to perfection. The black marble floors accented the white walls and black curtained windows. One wall was actually just a window that viewed most of Tokyo, a spectacular view that always took Leiko's breath away. A black desk stood in the center of the room, it's huge bulk nearly overpowering the atmosphere. Behind it stood their caller, his hand touching the metal surface of his bookcase. Many books lined it and both she and Jin knew that he had read each and everyone of those books. Each thick and heavy book.

" Leiko, Jin."

She was still always surprised at how deep, yet soft his voice could be. It contrasted deeply with everything around him, his very air. Strong and commanding, resolute and firm. His office pulsated with his very power. She stepped into it, after Jin and closed the door firmly behind them. The servants were not to hear. Turning her black gaze to her guardian she patiently waited for him to continue. They had known at an early age to never rush him and so she watched him instead as he turned his gaze towards the window. Most of the servants cowered in fear of him for his tall frame and silver eyes could be quite intimidating. He always wore his long jet black hair in a braid down his back, no hairs out of place, no uneven ends. Partial to suits, even they were always ironed and pristine. Leiko had admired him since an early age and she knew Jin felt the same way. There was just something so _important_ about him and you just couldn't help but be in awe of him. Stares were directed towards him wherever they went but he seemed to be used to it, gave it indifference, his usual emotion.

After a few moments of silence Masaru, as he told them to call him, spoke in the monotone voice they had grown used to.

" You are going to school...a real school." He turned from them then, his gaze going back to the window.

The two just gaped at him their eyes wide and confused. Leiko was the first to open her mouth, unable to keep her mouth closed. "But Masaru, why do we have to go? We've never been to a real school before and we're perfectly happy being home-schooled here. Why, just yesterday I learned about..."

She was interrupted by the low, deep chuckle of Masaru. " Oh, Leiko dear. I'm not sending you away. I'm only helping you find your destiny." He smiled at her bewildered expression before growing serious. " Leiko...show me the rock you found yesterday on the mission I sent you on." Yet again Leiko was gaping, turning towards her brother to see if he had told. The older boy shrugged, indicating that he hadn't an idea of Masaru had found out. She grudgingly took the rock out of her pocket and put it in the outstretched hand of her mentor. He took it gently, cradling it as if it were the most precious stone on earth. Leiko watched curiously as he looked it over carefully, checking every crease and dent.

After a minute of this he finally sighed and handed it back to Leiko. " Leiko," he said, looking defeated," Do not lose this rock. Under no consequences. And if you meet someone that you think is the the rightful owner of this rock, in your heart, please, give it to them. No matter what." He gave her a hard look. " Do you promise me this?"

Leiko was of course confused and opened her mouth to protest. He cut her off yet again.

"Do you promise me this, Leiko?"

After staring into his steel grey eyes for a few moments, she nodded. " I promise."

"Good, good. Now you two go. I need to take care of some things."

* * *

Kagome threw her keys on the desk before kicking her sneakers off. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and she sighed heavily before flopping, face down, on her bed. Why couldn't her life be normal for once? Why did she have to be the one to have the impossible happen to her? Why did anything happen to her in the first place? She had been asking herself these question since that day two weeks ago when her mother told her the truth about her father. Her _ninja_ father. Her _dead_ ninja father. Kagome had never been so mad at her mother before that day and she had never questioned herself about her mother before either. Never wondered if she told the truth or not. Now...she just didn't know about anything anymore.

She turned over on her bed, eyes staring at the white of her ceiling. She guessed the ninja's were alright. The one with the pretty boy face had a bit of an attitude but she knew how to deal with one's with that personality. She did fear for him in school, though. Girls would be swarming him like Inuyasha on ramen. Smiling at the lame joke, she tried to find a way to avoid contact with any of the girls in school. If they found out that Kagome knew him personally, lived next door to him in fact, they would turn their attention towards her. The last thing she needed was a Kagome Hate club.

She bit her lip in concentration. Maybe she should just avoid everyone together. It would make things so much easier. Everyone would leave her alone...

Kagome shook her head. She knew it wouldn't work. Not by a long shot. Her mother would expect her to give them a tour through school, help them in their schoolwork, introduce them to Tokyo and all it had to offer. She sighed deeply, hoping off her bed. Right now she needed to get her school clothes out for tomorrow. As she was pulling them out, she noticed that other school uniforms were also stuffed in her closet. Rolling her eyes, she noticed the names. Her mother had left the visitors uniforms in her closet; probably hoping Kagome would give it to them. She pulled them also, throwing them on her bed.

She guessed she was going to have to give everyone their stuff.

As she was turning to spread her uniform, she noticed the extra bed on her wall. How she had not noticed it she would never know, but she knew what it meant. One of the girls would be staying in her room with her. Gritting her teeth, Kagome pulled the mattress down and spread the extra sheet on it. She knew for sure that Hinata wasn't staying with her. That would mean that Sakura and Ino would have to share the guest bedroom and from what she had seen today that was a definite no. The two fought like cats and doge, always ready to give each other snappy comments. And for what? A boy! That Sasuke kid who didn't even seem to know that they existed, well barely. She had rolled her eyes at their actions and shrugged it off. She knew it would be like that when they got to school and it was just as well that she was starting to get used to it.

After a few minutes of thinking and fixing the bed, Kagome decided that she would have Ino in the room with her. Hinata seemed more comfortable with Sakura and the last thing Kagome wanted was to have the shy girl cry over something that impulsive Ino said. Kagome didn't mind her personality, for in some twisted, surreal way, the girl reminded her of Inuyasha. She sighed. Everything seemed to remind her of the Feudal Era these days. It had been almost two months and she still wasn't over it. But what scared her the most was that she had no idea where the jewel had gone to. She knew it had disappeared when she had but she also knew she hadn't made a wish on it. No one had.

The jewel seemed to have gone missing...

* * *

Sasuke decided he really hated this mission. Especially when he realized he had to share a room with Naruto. The blonde ninja was currently bouncing off the walls of their temporary bedroom, exclaiming over everything new and modern that they didn't have in Konoha. With nothing better to do, the sharigan user sat on his bed and rolled his eyes as the blonde whirled through the room.

A sudden knock at the door had them both turning their heads to see the Higurashi mother, he warm cinnamon eyes twinkling. Though he would never admit it, Sasuke was secretly glad she had come. If watching Naruto be an idiot was starting to entertain him then he knew he needed something else to do with his time. He was already getting bored with this mission.

"Hello boys," Nyoko said with a cheerful smile, her hair bouncing. One of the first things Sasuke had noticed about Nyoko was that she liked to move. Whether it be her eyes, her hands, her feet she was constantly doing...something. At first he had put it off as nervousness thinking she was as shy as Hinata was. But as he traveled with her through the mall he had discovered that her twitchy habits were just cleverly disguised ways of hiding the fact that she was ready for any attack that may come. It was something that a ninja would do and the discovery had given him more questions then answers.

"Hey Mrs.H," Naruto grinned, already giving her a nickname. The newly dubbed 'Mrs.H' smiled back at him as she walked further into the room.

"I just wanted to see how you boys were holding up considering you're in new territory. When I first came here I certainly felt uncomfortable." She cocked her head to the side as she watched them. "Konoha is almost like Tokyo's polar opposite but they are similar in some ways." Her eyes once again filled with longing and remembrance and for a few moments the three were blanketed in silence.Nyoko seemed to shake herself out of her reverie and she gave the boys another bright smile.

"Well, get some rest tonight boys. I imagine you'll be starting that search tomorrow and school begins soon after that."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...goodnight Mrs.H."

But she was already gone and soon they heard the front door slam as she left the house.

* * *

As soon as Nyoko opened the door the phone rang. She raised an eyebrow at the coincidence before going to pick it up. If she knew her family well then they wouldn't even bother to look at the caller id to see who it was. She let it ring once more before picking it up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Nyoko?"_

She almost dropped the phone when she heard the masculine voice at the other end of the phone.

_"Masaru-sensei? _

Masaru chuckled lightly and Nyoko could practically hear his smile.

_"Yes, Nyoko it's me. Are they there? Everyone?"_

_"Yes, everyone is here."_

_"Good. I need you all to come to my office. Tomorrow."_

Nyoko frowned in confusion.

_"Why is that sensei?"_

_"Everything will be explained when you get here. It's urgent. Bring the four girls."_

Now Nyoko was beyond confused. She leaned against her kitchen wall as she took a deep breath.

_"There's only three girls in each team sensei. There's no other girl."_

_"Kagome."_

Nyoko's eyes narrowed.

_"I'm not going to let my daughter be sucked up in any of that again. She deserves a reprieve from all of those things."_

She heard a sigh on the other end.

_"She can't hide from her destiny, Nyoko. You of all people should know that."_

Choking back an unexpected sob, Nyoko replied him.

_"When should I bring them?"_

_

* * *

_

I updated. Thank the lord it finally happened. I hope you enjoyed the story.

* * *


End file.
